


Memories [Friends]

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Slave AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon can’t help but feel a bit angry at how calm Tim sounds. It’s been driving him <i>nuts</i> but clearly that isn’t the case for Tim. The sleeve crumples inside his fist as he spits out his words, “Why did you do that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories [Friends]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Timeline: Roughly 2 months after Tim has been given Kon.

The room is silent as a tomb.  
  


Neither occupant says a word as they go about their nighty ritual. Tim pours over a thick pile of papers - reports and work that he needs to hand in to his personal tutor the next day. Kon stands few feet away, brushing Tim’s coat - focusing too hard on his strokes and wondering what to say.  
  


He stares at the rich material in his hands and finally mutters, “Why…”  
  


The softly spoken word hangs in the air, as loud as a bell in the quiet room. Tim looks up from his work, a carefully blank look on his face. “Why what?”  
  


Kon can’t help but feel a bit angry at how calm Tim sounds. It’s been driving him  _nuts_ but clearly that isn’t the case for Tim. The sleeve crumples inside his fist as he spits out his words, “Why did you do that?”  
  


“Do what?” The cool tone makes him want to throw the heavy brush at the boy’s head but Kon barely refrains. Instead he sets the brush down on a nearby table before he turns around to face Tim. “You know damn well what I’m talking about. Why’d you butt in like that? I didn’t need your help.”  
  


At his words, Tim’s eyes become colder. His voice is sharp as he replies, “You were ready to be dragged down into the dungeons and being tortured? Because that is what awaits you the next time you misbehave within this castle.”  
  


Kon scoffs at those words, “I coulda handled it. I’m a Super, I can handle anything they can thro-.”  
  


“Even Kryptonite?” Tim’s voice cuts his confident voice in half. Kon startles back a step. A small viscous smirk curls Tim’s lips, “Or how about some red solar radiation?” He shakes his head, “Don’t be so naive to assume that just because you’re a Super there are no methods to torture you. There are many and we know them all.”  
  


He can’t help but stare at Tim, feeling a strange chill seep into his bones. Tim suddenly sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so harsh.” This time when he looks at Kon, his expression is far softer. “You want to know why I stopped them from hurting you?”  
  


Kon can’t help but nod dumbly. Tim half shrugs, “I didn’t want them to hurt you.”  
  


“You could’ve.” He can’t stop himself from saying. “I’ve been nothing but a pain in the ass since I came here. You could have just let em beat me up…”  
  


Tim snorts, a small spark of amusement in his eyes as he replies, “You’ve been the _biggest_  pain in the ass. But that doesn’t mean that I want to see you get hurt.”  
  


He can’t help but think that Tim’s one  _hell_  of an odd ball. “So you’re okay with a misbehaving slave not being punished when he’s being a total jack ass?”  
  


“I don’t want  _any_  slave being forced to endure physical punishment.” Tim corrects him quietly, “Especially not the ones under my charge.”  
  


Kon stares at Tim for a long moment, “You’re  _weird_.” His lips twitch up into a smile as Tim huffs in amusement.  
  


“So says the guy who tried to run away but gave the excuse of ‘I lost my way’ when he got caught.” Kon sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, which makes Tim smile wider.  
  


“It sounded like a good idea at the the time?” Kon offers weakly and Tim finally laughs. A proper, hearty chuckle that makes Kon raise a surprised eyebrow. He hadn’t thought that the ever so serious and solemn Tim Drake-Wayne was even capable of laughing. He waits for Tim’s chuckles to subside before talking again, “I’m sorry…”  
  


Tim gives him a curious look and Kon continues, “For being an ass. For giving you so much trouble…and that you’ve got extra lessons for a month.” Kon winces at the last one because he can’t imagine have extra studying lessons  _and_  extra private lessons with Bruce Wayne to be fun. He’s seen the shape Tim is in after he comes back from a regular lesson with the Wayne patriarch, and it’s never pretty. The thought that he’s going to be put through  _extra_  lessons as a direct result of  _his_ stupidity makes him feel guilty as hell.  
  


“It’s alright…” Tim’s soft voice cuts through his inner voice that is berating him sternly. “I understand why you were acting the way you did. I accept your apology.” He is smiling softly at him and it is totally is  _completely baffling_  to Kon.  
  


Shocked at how easily Tim has forgiven him, Kon speaks (without really thinking which seems to be his MO for the night), “Just like that? You don’t want anything back in return or something?”  
  


A slight flush colors Tim’s cheeks as he looks down and away. Kon can’t help but feel a bit disappointed as he thinks,  _‘Here it comes…’_  But when Tim speaks, Kon feels his mind go blank for the nth time this evening.  
  


“There is one thing…I’d like for us to be friends.” Tim’s voice is timid and small as he states his request. Kon stares at the hunched shoulders, ready for rejection as he waits for Kon’s reply. It’s on the tip of his tongue to ask Tim if he doesn’t have any other friends but then the past few months flash past his eyes.  
  


He sees Tim quietly pouring through the books in the impressive Wayne library. His thin shoulders hidden behind piles of paper stacked on a broad desk. Walking through the sunlit corridors with books and papers stashed under an arm. This boy who hasn’t seen interacting with anyone their own age (except himself). Who always has his nose in a book or a report or is busy doing some work. Who forgets the time and has to be told to eat and drink before he passes out. Which happens with more frequency than it should for a boy his age.  
  


Kon looks at Tim and for the first time since his arrival, sees Tim as an incredibly lonely boy instead of a Lord. An incredibly lonely boy who is clearly expecting to be turned down. So he takes the few steps forward and stands in front of Tim. And he waits for Tim to look at up.  
  


The shy, wary look makes Kon smile slightly as he holds a hand out, “I’d like that.” he replies gently. The smile that Tim gives him as he accepts Kon’s hand, makes his smile grow wider.


End file.
